Gamer Blues
by zed019
Summary: A self-insert story with a touch of the gamer manwha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Hello there, I'm Zed a NEET collage student. I was a normal teenager once, but that changed when I woke up.

 **"Congratulations You have been chosen."**

 **Here before you lies abilities you will use to survive, choose one.**

 **-Chakra**

 **-Zanpakto**

 **-Devil Fruit**

 **-Gamer**

 **-Magic**

I thought about it logicaly, chakra is fine is all but we don't use chakra here and it's instructions and use is a double edged sword.

Zanpakto is fine except I'm no swordsman.

Devil fruit is too random.

Magic has many branches and could either be useful or a dud.

The gamer has potential, it has aspects in all of those said abilities. I clicked on the gamer.

"You have chosen Gamer as your ability, are you sure?."

"Yes."

 **Congratulations, you are now a gamer.**

"Stats."

 **Name: Zed**

 **Tittle: None**

 **Level: 1**

 **Hp: 100**

 **Mp: 100**

 **Str - 10**

 **Vit - 10**

 **Agi - 10**

 **Int - 10**

 **Wis - 10**

 **Luk - 10**

 **Money: 50$**

 **LVL: Level, a basic measure of experience and an estimate of strength. When you get enough EXP you will level up and gain some status points.**

 **HP: A representation of your life force and health. When HP reaches zero you die.**

 **MP: A representation of your magic energy. Used to perform skills.**

 **STR: Governs brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical output will be, be it in attacks, movement or defence.**

 **VIT: Governs physical endurance. The greater your endurance the greater your stamina and defence will be. Increases HP capacity.**

 **AGI: Governs reflexes, agility, coordination, speed and accuracy. The higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate and accuracy will be.**

 **INT: Governs the ability to process and store information, increases your mana control and efficiency.**

 **WIS: Governs sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower and the ability to make information useful. Increases mana regen. Also increases dodge, critical rates and accuracy by a bit.**

 **LUK: Luck controls how much events will be in your favour, and governs the quality and frequency of favourable opportunities. Increases drop rates, chance for critical hits and favourability of events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck.**

"Skills."

 **[Gamers mind] - passive - (Max)**

 **-Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **[Gamers Body] - passive - (Max)**

 **\- Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

"There we go, now what should I learn first, I should learn to improve my basic stats first before doing any dungeons, as it is very deadly early in the game so to speak.

 _ **Due to your wise decision Int+1 has been gained.**_

 _ **Due to your wise decision Wis+1 has been gained**_

"Lucky" I said as I scoured for any skill books I might have.

 **[Observe] - active - Lvl 1 (learned)**

 **\- Able to observe and scan various items and objects including people.**

"Hmm how about this one, Observe."

 **[Skill Book] - The cooking adventures of Emiya Shirou**

" _ **Do you wish to learn this skill book?."**_

My friends told me that I'm loony when I bought this, I mean how can I just be satisfied with a normal cook book, nope this was a compilation and autobiography of Shirou Emiya, not much of a cook book but a fan art based magazine snippet that I had manage to get a hold of.

"Yes."

 **Ding.**

 **[Cooking] – Passive – Lvl.75/100 EXP: 15% Rank: A++**

 **Description: A skill to create food from ingredients. The higher the skill, the greater the quality of the food and the efficiency of which you make it.**

Knowledge upon knowledge of cooking techniques used by heroic spirit Emiya flowed to my brain, I went in a trance for five minutes untill the flow of knowledge trickled down. It was really a rush and the knowledge and skills, technical cooking skills that came with it was just wow.

I did a happy dance, I'm confident in my skill now that I could out perform Sanji from One piece and Komatsu from Toriko.

Testing my my skills I decided to make a simple sandwich and what came was.

"Observe."

 **[Divine Sandwich] - Hp/Mp 250 recovery - [5 Hp regen for 10 minutes]**

 **-A sandwich made by a culinary master that with just one bite can send one to heaven as the taste is so divine.**

 _ **[Observe] gained +5 Lvl**_

"Wow." I said amazed

"I should probably make some more and put it in my inventory just in case something happens, you never know." I thought.

 _ **Due to your wise decision Int+3 has been gained.**_

 _ **Due to your wise decision Wis+3 has been gained.**_

I checked up my inventory and found that I have now [x25 Divine Sandwich] and an empty fridge.

I decided to tests myself and excercise by jogging around town while wearing weights. I was exhausted but I was proud of the result

 _ **Due to your actions Str+5 has been gained.**_

 _ **Due to your actions Agi+10 has been gained.**_

I very much was proud I am able to get these stats, they are quite good.

While jogging around town I found a vague comic about a portal making hero, a very much unpopular comic book that he's been left under a park bench.

 _ **[Do you wish to learn Skill book?] [Yes/No]**_

 _ **[Yes.]**_

 **Portal Making - Active - Lvl 1 (Learned)**

 **-An ability that makes a portal to another dimension, low level can only be used to teleport.**

 **Manna Affinity - Passive - Lvl 1 (Learned)**

 **-Have great affinity to mana, +100 Mp**

 **-Able to learn spells easily.**

"Lucky." I said as I jogged back home and went to sleep.

 **Name: Zed**

 **Tittle: None**

 **Level: 1**

 **Hp: 100**

 **Mp: 280**

 **Str - 15**

 **Vit - 10**

 **Agi - 20**

 **Int - 14**

 **Wis - 14**

 **Luk - 10**

 **Money: 50$**

* * *

 **[You have slept on a bed, Hp/Mp now at 100%]**

I woke up feeling refreshed. Today I made a wonderful breakfast and now in my hand is the gamer manwha

 _ **[Do you want to learn Skill book?.]**_

 _ **[yes]**_

You gave gained skills.

 **[The gamer Affinity] - passive - Lvl (Max)**

 **-Able to learn and gleam information about the gamer manwha**

 **[ID-create] - active - Lvl 1**

 **[Empty, Zombies] - available on ID-create**

 **-Able to create an Illusion Barrier.**

 **[ID-escape] - active - Lvl 1**

 **-Able to escape an Illusion Barrier**

 **[Multiversal Abyss Auction unlocked] - passive - Lvl (Max)**

 **-Able to access abyss auction through your menu.**

 **-Please create a profile.**

* * *

 **[Profile Created]**

 **Welcome to the abyss auction [Cooking Master019]**

* * *

 _ **-Please select item you wish to sell [x20 Divine Sandwhich] selected**_

 _ **\- The items selected will be auctioned? [Yes]**_

I then went to do my excercise of the day not expecting anything of the auction.

 **The Gamer Universe.**

 _ **-Hey look, someone on the abyss auction is selling a sandwhich, that's a joke right?**_

 _ **-Yup probably a newly awakened ability user, but man really? a sandwhich, I can make that at home.**_

 _ **-Guys did you look at the discription? here let me post it.**_

 **[Divine Sandwich] - Hp/Mp 250 recovery - [5 Hp regen for 10 minutes]**

 **-A sandwich made by a culinary master that with just one bite can send one to heaven as the taste is so divine.**

 _ **-WTF, that's a god damn super food, a small healing potion only does 100 hp heal and it's very expensive already, damn gotta tell my buddies, this is damn right a new discovery.**_

 _ **-Damn the auction price is already skyrocketing, damn the chunbumoon and other clans are bidding on it already, wtf, it's only been ten minutes, who is this guy anyway?, Cooking Master019, damn, the name actually fits.**_

 **24 hours later**

 _ **-OMG, that thing got sold for 30 million, I mean it's so expensive.**_

 _ **-It's relatively cheap considering he is selling in bulk compared to the healing potions, this guys product is sure to watch out for, I bookmarked him if he sells any more items.**_

 _ **-I just got a report from the buyer, apparently they decided to taste the sandwhich, it was so delicious that the clan leader almost went crazy and bogarted the whole sandwiches. I mean there's even a video on it, they initially tested it and someone with a video recorded it so if it was fake they could ask for a refund. That was just crazy, they fought over a sandwich, a SANDWICH.**_

 _ **\- I know right, that's down right crazy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

I did my daily routine routine, currently it's my day off so I'm able to jog around town. I did this the whole day, it was the most workout I had ever done.

 _ **Due to your actions Str+10 has been gained.**_

 _ **Due to your actions Agi+15 has been gained.**_

I went home and took a bath, after that I cooked dinner and I was about to go to sleep when I checked my auctioned item.

"What!, it sold for 30 million, well 29.5 million as the rest went to the abyss auction transaction fee, really it got sold that much?." I said as I pondered on what to do with the money.

I decided to splurge abit after digesting the information, it is after all, alot of money.

* * *

 **[[Buy Cart]]**

* * *

 **[Emperors Robe Ex]**

 **-A flashy royal emperors garb imbued with magic and enchanted by top quality enchanters.**

 **Enchant: Float**

 **Def: 500**

 **Mdef: 1000**

 **Damage received will be halved.**

 **Casting +1000**

 **Price tag: 25 million**

* * *

 **[Supreme Familiar Summon Skill Book]**

 **\- A summon book detailing how to summon high level familiar**

 **Price tag: 2 million**

* * *

 **[Necklace of Charity]**

 **-A blessed necklace that has been blessed by the goddess Fortuna.**

 **-Hp/Mp +5000**

 **Price tag: 2 million**

* * *

 **[Do you want to buy the following items?]**

 **[Yes]**

* * *

I pressed the menu and all I have to do was wait tomorrow.

 **One day later**

The next day I heard a buzzing sound through the window, and saw a Ufo carrying the goods. It was a strange sight, I shook my head as I quickly equipped the necklace from the packaging giving me a boost in my poor health and mana I also learned the supreme familiar summoning.

I then went to the basement and draw a complicated magic circle that has been ingrained in my brain and started chanting after finishing the magic circle.

 **"I, Zed, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar."**

A cackle of magical energy here and there and poof, I summoned a being to be my familiar.

 **"My name is Zed. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make her my familiar."** I said as I finalize the contract summon.

"Blissey, blissey."

"Zed caught a blissey, shiny new pokemon get." I said in a giggle.

"Blissey, bliss." Blissey responded cheerfuly.

 _"Really, of all the familiar I got a pokemon, does that mean they're world is real?, yes it should be."_ I thought.

My blissey can appear in Astral form so that no one will be able to see her, useful for daily activities.

I began shopping for high class ingredients to make sandwiches in bulk at home, where else to shop but wal-M*rt.

Using these ingredients I have successfully made a sandwhich along with a secret ingredient which was blissey's soft boiled egg. The result was heavenly.

"observe."

 **[Supreme Happy Heavenly Divine Exotic Sandwich] - Hp/Mp 5000 recovery - [100 Hp/Mp regen for 24 hours]**

 **-An exotic sandwich made by a culinary master that with just one bite can send one to heaven as the taste is so divine. This sandwich has a rare and exquisite taste that guarantees a blissful organsm that s*x can never hope to achieve, this was never meant for mortal men, eat at your own risk.**

 _ **[Observe] gained +5 Lvl**_

Even I was shocked by the result and I made a hundred of them.

"Good job Blissey." I said to my familiar who responded happily.

I auctioned 5 of my sandwiches separately and went to bed.

* * *

 **Gamer Universe.**

 _ **-OMG the cooking master is at it again, what's this?, a sandwhich that taste so divine it can cause an orgasm?, WTF, I mean really?.**_

 _ **-Look at the recovery rate, that's for a master ability user can truly use.**_

 _ **-What!, this one is even better than before?, what!, this is so OP, I mean who makes this sh*t?.**_

 _ **-The prices are skyrocketing, wow not even five minutes and each of the sandwiches has already ten million on bid.**_

 _ **-This is the hottest item in the abyss auction site.**_

 **24 hours later**

 _ **-OMG the results are in 500 million for the first, 400 million for the second, 600 million for the third, 500 million for the fourth and 1 billion for the fifth sandwich for a total of 3 billion, wow, that's a crazy amount of money.**_

* * *

 **[You have slept on a bed, Hp/Mp now at 100%]**

I woke up feeling refreshed, I cleaned myself and serve breakfast.

"Stats." I said as I wanted to check my status.

 **Name: Zed**

 **Tittle: None**

 **Level: 1**

 **Hp: 5100**

 **Mp: 5280**

 **Str - 25**

 **Vit - 10**

 **Agi - 35**

 **Int - 14**

 **Wis - 14**

 **Luk - 10**

 **Money: 499,995,000 $**

"Skills."

 **[Gamers mind] - passive - (Max)**

 **[Gamers Body] - passive - (Max)**

 **[Cooking] – passive – Lvl.75/100 EXP: 90% Rank: A++**

 **[Observe] - active - Lvl 11**

 **Portal Making - active - Lvl 1**

 **Manna Affinity - passive - Lvl 1**

 **[The gamer Affinity] - passive - Lvl (Max)**

 **[ID-create] - active - Lvl 1**

 **[ID-escape] - active - Lvl 1**

 **[Multiversal Abyss Auction unlocked] - passive - Lvl (Max)**

* * *

 **[Supreme Familiar Summoning] - active- Lvl 75**

 **-Summon a high level familiar.**

 **-Familiar has Astral form.**

 **-Consumes 3mp per minute while active.**

* * *

I decided to train my mana skills today as zip have no offensive capability except my familiar. I concentrated my mana in my hand and image it in the shape of an arrow.

 **Mana arrow - active - Lvl 1(Learned)**

 **-Mana in the shape of an arrow.**

 **-Damage target 150 - 250 damage.**

 **-Consumes 10 mp**

This time I hovered my mana arrow and let it start spinning. The arrow spins dutifully untill it looks like a drill.

 **Spinning mana arrow -Lvl 1 (Learned)**

 **-Mana in the shape of a spinning arrow, allows for high piercing damage.**

 **-Damage Target 300 - 450 damage .**

 **-Ignores def 10%**

 **-Consumes 15 mp.**

"Perfect, ID-Create!, zombies." I shouted and an Illusion barrier set in

I went outside my apartment and started hunting zombies.

"Observe."

 **Zombie - Lvl 5 - 300 Hp - 0 Mp**

 **-Str - 25**

 **-Vit - 10**

 **-Agi - 0**

 **-Int - 0**

 **-Wis - 0**

 **-Luk - 0**

 **-Regular reanimated zombie due to the affect of an Illusion barrier, deals high damage but very slow in its movement.**

"Spinning Mana arrow!." I shouted as I targeted my first zombie.

The zombie went limp and turned to dust leaving something shiny.

"Observe."

 **Soul Shard**

 **-a small piece of soul given crystallized form, has many uses but is most commonly used in alchemy and crafting.**

I continued to hunt the regular Zombies for the whole day, I was very lucky or unlucky as I didn't encounter any Legion Zombie.

 **Items Obtained:**

 **-Soul Shard x50**

 **-Zombie tooth x20**

 **-Zombie bone x60**

"Status"

 **Name: Zed**

 **Tittle: None**

 **Level: 10**

 **Hp: 5100**

 **Mp: 5280**

 **Str - 25**

 **Vit - 10**

 **Agi - 35**

 **Int - 14**

 **Wis - 14**

 **Luk - 10**

 **Skill points: 45**

 **Money: 499,995,000 $**

Skill updated:

 **Spinning mana arrow - Lvl 7**

 **-Mana in the shape of a spinning arrow, allows for high piercing damage.**

 **-Damage Target 650 - 750 damage .**

 **-Ignores def 10%**

 **-Consumes 15 mp.**

After beating up those Zombies I decided to head home.

"ID-escape!." I said as I exited the Illusion barrier.

I decided to check up on my auction, and I was again shocked to find out that my items got sold for 3 billion, the total I received was 2 billion and 800 million including the subtracted service fee.

"I'm RICH!." I shouted as I did a happy dance.

"Woot, woot." I said as danced for thirty minutes.

"Huff, huff, I should probably shop now, weeee." I said as I then began to go to a shoping spree.

* * *

 **[[Buy Cart]]**

* * *

 **[Ring of Oddesey]**

 **-A ring found in dungeons that contains mysterious powers.**

 **Hp +2000**

 **Price Tag: 2 million**

 **[Added to cart x5]**

* * *

 **[Ring of Wisdom]**

 **-A ring said to be imbued with the powers of Athena the Goddess of wisdom.**

 **Mp +2000**

 **Price Tag: 2 million**

 **[Added to cart x5]**

* * *

 **[Do you want to buy the following items?]**

 **[Yes]**

* * *

I must've lucked out on the necklace of charity since it was only two million. I then slept after that, and waiting for my packages to arrive.

Stats:

 **Name: Zed**

 **Tittle: None**

 **Level: 10**

 **Hp: 5100**

 **Mp: 5280**

 **Str - 25**

 **Vit - 10**

 **Agi - 35**

 **Int - 14**

 **Wis - 14**

 **Luk - 10**

 **Skill points: 45**

 **Money: 3,279,995,000 $**

* * *

 **Gamer Universe**

 _ **-Hey did you see that video?**_

 _ **-Which one?**_

 _ **-The one about the orgasmic sandwich.**_

 _ **-The name lied, it should be an aphrodisiac sandwhich. I mean look at the video, it turned into a riot...then it turned into an orgy.**_

 _ **-Really, kids shouldn't watch them, it should be on porntube.**_

 _ **-I agree, teenagers are still too young to be watching those videos, I mean, I've seen porn, but not hard core porn, my eyes are still burning, yet I could not help but take a look, ahh my poor innocent soul tainted.**_

 _ **-I feel for you man.**_

 _ **-Hey I'm a lady.**_

 _ **-My bad.**_

 _ **-You've been ninja'd, I'm male lol, sorry about that.**_

 _ **-That's not funny man**_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

 **[You have slept on a bed, Hp/Mp now at 100%]**

I woke up excitedly and waited until a UFO delivery service arrived with my goods.

"Bling, bling baby." I said as I wore my rings.

"Stats."

 **Name: Zed**

 **Tittle: None**

 **Level: 10**

 **Hp: 15100**

 **Mp: 15280**

 **Str - 25**

 **Vit - 10**

 **Agi - 35**

 **Int - 14**

 **Wis - 14**

 **Luk - 10**

 **Skill points: 45**

 **Money: 3,279,995,000 $**

Today I made an Illusion barrier with no enemies for training. I decided to try my hand at the portal making skill.

"Finally I can get started."

 _ **Portal Making + 1 Lvl**_

"I went in a trance as I grinded the skill."

 _ **Portal Making + 1 Lvl**_

"I wondering at what level I can go to other dimensions?."

 _ **Portal Making + 1 Lvl**_

"I wonder which world's I will end up in?."

 _ **Portal Making + 1 Lvl**_

"I could end up in one piece."

 _ **Portal Making + 1 Lvl**_

"How about Naruto?."

 _ **Portal Making + 1 Lvl**_

"Campione universe?."

 _ **Portal Making + 1 Lvl**_

"Ahh there's so many to choose from."

 _ **Portal Making + 1 Lvl**_

"Ohh let's not forget Fairy tail too."

 _ **Portal Making + 1 Lvl**_

I noticed that the portal seems to fluctuating.

"Oh, oh, observe."

 **Unstable Portal - 15/100 Dur.**

 **-An unstable portal that sucks everything in its sorrounding like a black hole, caution is advice when in contact with an unstable portal, being sucked in can have random negative effects.**

 _ **Observe +1 Lvl**_

The pull of the portal was too strong and I was slowly draining strength. My strength finally left me as I was sucked into the unstable portal.

 **"With my last breath, I curse you Random Omnipotent Being!."** I shouted as I was sucked into the portal.

I really thought I died, but I was drifting into the void, I could feel my health and many slowly being drained, If I didn't have my uber equips I would have likely become a husk of a mummy. Finally after what felt like forever I was spat out the end of the portal.

I felt so week, thankfully I have my [Supreme Happy Heavenly Divine Exotic Sandwich] in stock. I took a bite and felt I was in a heavenly bliss, I could feel my body recovering but there was something amiss. I took out a mirror from my inventory that I packed as my essentials earlier and I was shocked, I was de-aged to thirteen years old, this must be the negative side effect of that unstable portal.

 **"What do you desire?"**

 _"Where's that voice coming from?."_ I thought.

 **"Money?."**

 **"Glory?."**

 **"Power?."**

 **"Revenge?."**

 **"Or something that surpasses others."**

 **"What you desire - That is here"**

"My, my, it seems I have a guest, it's been a while."

"who?." I said to the mysterious voice.

"Whoa, whoa, I won't hurt you."

"It's been such a long time since a person had opened and entered through the door, I welcome you to the tower child." Said the humanoid bunny alien thing.

"My name is Headon, guardian of the lowest floor of the tower, what is your name child?."

"My name is Zed." I said while thingking, _'Holy sh*t, I'm in the Tower of God, how awesome is that, crap, what if he tests me the same as Baam, I certainly hope not,wait, through the door?, crap that means I'm an irregular which means the test is super hard.'_

"Might I ask why is it you have entered the tower?."

"I'm not sure, answers?, power?, wisdom?, that is the most the top of my head can think of." I said honestly.

"The answer is always at the top, that is the only thing I can tell you." Said Headon.

"If you wish to have your answer, head to the top. Money, glory, absolute power, if you seek abilities and answers which are like magic, head to the top. All of the universes wisdom, glory and happiness, it has been placed at the top of this tower. This tower is such a place." Explained Headon.

"However, climbing this tower is a long, dangerous and difficult journey child."

"I'm prepared to take the risks." I said with a resolute face and conviction.

"Good, that's a firm resolution then, to see whether or not you have what it takes to climb the tower, shall we begin your test?."

"What kind of test?." I asked.

"To determine whether or not you are worthy to go the next floor, each floor holds a test, if you pass the test, you can go to the next level. The test is determined by the guardians of each floor, of course the difficulty increases with each level. In lamens term if you Zed wish to go to the next floor, you must pass the test, given by the guardian of that level. Then watch as this is the test of the lowest level." Haedon said as he tapped the ground and three doors appeared before us.

"There are three doors, One will lead you directly to the next floor, the other will be full of traps but will still lead to the next floor, and lastly the last door will have strong monsters you will fight in order to proceed, choose wisely child." Said Headon as he explained.

"I see." I said as I cast a silent observe through the three doors.

Door of ordeals - a door that leads to full of traps.

Door of deadly trials - a door that leads to a room full of monsters.

Door to the next floor - a door that directly leads to the next floor.

I chuckled as I choose the door to the next floor and went ahead.

 **Headon's POV:**

 _"Lucky child, he choose the right door, it couldn't be that he is lucky, two of the doors have enchantments on it to get people to choose them, how curious as he bypassed their compulsion."_ Headon thought.

"Hehe, I sincerely welcome you to the tower child."

"Ooops, I forgot to give him a 'pocket'." Said Headon as he suddenly remembered something important.

Little did Headon know that the gamer skill comes in a universal language app.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

As I went through the door, I was transported to a grassy plain, there seems to be a large flying building in the sky.

"Curious and curiouser." I said as I looked around but was interupted.

 **"Mike test, Mike test one, two, three, ah!, ah!, hello everyone, 'Regular members' who have entered the tower, this is the second floor, and I sincerely welcome you to the Evankhell's floor!."**

 **"This Evankhell's floor is also called the 'floor of tests', the reason is because this is the level where you are deemed worthy of climbing this tower."**

 **"Then minor details aside, shall we begin with a simple test, you might as well get a good warm up exercise, the first test is very simple!, I will begin announcing the rules, so listen carefully."**

 **"The following are the rules for the first test the number of regulars in this floor totals '400', all you have to do is make that 400 go down to 200!, method? by any means, the moment the number of regular members go down to 200, this test will end!. Then everyone, try your best."**

 **"CLANGG!."** I heard the sound of shouts many other participants fighting.

"Crap the smell of blood is in the air, he meant kill or be killed, or some other method, I only have one option on me, since I don't have mana shield yet, I can't really defend myself properly, but I do have the other option available to me.." I said as I smirked.

"Blissey." I said as I called out my familiar.

"Blissey bliss."

"Blissey use sing." I commanded.

 _ **"Bliiiiiiseeeeeeeeeeeey, bliiiiiiiiiiiissss, bliiiiiiiiiiiissseeeeeeeey."** _ Said blissey as she started singing.

"Kukuku, go blissey." I said as I covered my ears.

Blissey continued to sing until.

 **"Rriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!."**

 **"Everyone stop what you're doing, the part one of the test has ended so stop what you're doing you hear me!. Note that anyone fighting outside the designated test will be disqualified, then 200 individuals who have passed the first round, congratulations to you all. Although a bit too soon, let us commence the second part of this test, please don't feel dissapointed, it is but a simple test, I will now tell you the new rules, the next test goal is to make a buddy, out of 200 regulars here, make two of them your buddy. Although this is absurdly simple, this test is making a one team with three pairs. Also note you have five minutes."**

"Good job blissey, you can go back in your astral form now."

"Blissey."

 **"Then let's begin making teams, if you fail to make teams in five minutes, you are disqualified. Take note for those who have made a team, once the clock has stop ticking, be in physical contact with your team mates, then everyone, good luck."**

"Oh no, I need two members on my team, but where are the others?, where can I find them?." I said out loud.

"Hey you, you kid with the dumbstruck face, team up with us." Said a teen with pink hair.

"Hurry up will you." Said a teen that's completely undressed, and wearing only his boxer shorts.

"Okay, okay, by the way, who are you guys?." I asked the two who looked vaguely familiar.

"Names Gray, and this muscle bound pink haired idiot is Natsu, hurry up and hold hands, we're running out of time."

"Sure, sure, names Zed by the way."

"The second round has ended, for those who have made their teams, please stay in contact with your team mates, this moment, the three individuals in physical contact has been recognized as a team, and they will now be transported to the next test location."

With a flash of light we have been transported to the next test location which seems to be a large building.

"Hoo, looks like everyone here looks strong, I wanna fight them." Said Natsu.

"Don't bring attention to us flame brain." Said gray.

"Hey, did you hear that there's a really strong regular here?, I mean did you hear the song of slumber he or she did, I mean people suddenly dropping like flies, good thing I resisted it's influence."

"Hey come to think of it, we never did find the song guy or girl, did you see anyone like that Zed?." Asked Natsu.

"Hmm, I was to busy resisting it, I didn't notice." I said as I lied.

"I see, your a pretty good liar, I have enhanced senses thanks to shinsoo, and I could hear your heart skipped a bit, so I'm pretty sure you just lied just now." Said Natsu grinning.

"I see, kukuku, what are you going to do about it BIG BOY?."

"Fight me." Said Natsu.

"Mahh, mahh, we're team mates Natsu, fighting against each other is counter productive, and is it me or is everyone giving us some space?." Said Gray.

"They're probably warry of Zed." Said Natsu.

"I don't know, there is still a possibility that you got the wrong guy." I interjected.

"Whatever you say buddy, whatever you say." Said Natsu grinning.

"Hello regulars, I am your test administrator Lero-lo." Said the blond haired man.

"As many of you deduced, I'm a ranker, a ranker is someone who's reached the top of the tower, and then the tower gives us a ranking accordingly, that's why we're called ranker, any more questions?, no?, that's good, let's proceed." Said Lero-lo.

"I will now explain to you the next test."

"Now you're all probably have enough rest, let's move on to the next test, just so you know, if you don't pass this test, you will not be able to take the next test."

"Haha, don't get to nervous, since it's really a simple test, just relax, and now I will be administrating the test." Said Lero-lo as he put is hands forward with palms open.

 **"Haht!."** Said Lero-lo as an invisible force knocked us backwards.

 **Shinsoo resistance - passive - Lvl 1 learned**

 **-Gain resistance towards shinsoo, a supernatural substance that flows through the tower.**

"Observe." I said as I quickly regained composure and observe at the wall of shinsoo.

 **Shinsoo (신수 (神水), "Shinsu", "divine water")**

 **\- is a supernatural substance that flows through the Tower. Each Floor has areas of varying amounts of Shinsoo density, increasing with each Floor. In lower concentrations, its density makes the substance act like a gas, but in higher concentrations, it behaves like a liquid.**

 **At different times, Shinsoo can take on the properties of water, fire, air or light etc. Shinsoo has an endless list of variations. As it can be so many different things, nothing can be singled out to define Shinsoo or to assign it with a special property. Shinsoo is the "basis of all energy".**

"Shinsoo, the force I used to throw you all was shinsoo, in an instant shinsoo is compressed and used to create a barrier which pushed everyone here, just as all of you already know, shinsoo exists throughout this tower, it allows us to breathe in the tower and provides moisture an essential part of this tower, but depending on how you use shinsoo, it can also become a deadly force. Extremely dense shinsoo is powerful enough to mangle a person. For that reason, almost all the residents of this tower use shinsoo to fight, and often, there are individuals who show side effects to high concentrations of shinsoo. Those who are not well adapted to shinsoo don't have the qualities to be in the tower. If you are able to come through this shinsoo barrier, it means that you at least, do not have ill side-effects to shinsoo."

"Teams that pass through the wall pass, the rest of the teams will be considered to be disqualified, then everyone, please come over to this side." Explained Lero-lo.

"Wait, what do you mean team, if, if a single person from the team cannot go through, what happens?." Said one of the participants.

"Isn't it obvious?, disqualified." Explained Lero-lo.

"Bullshit, what kind of unfair test is this?."

"Bullshit?, what is?." Said Lero-lo.

"The teams were made in haste!, being disqualified because your team cannot pass, that's just complete luck."

"That's so unfair."

"Everyone, do you know what is the most important factor in climbing this tower?, that is luck, luck that allowed you to be born in a strong body, luck that gave you a strong brain, luck that brings wealth, luck that avoids death, luck that gives you a team, the reason you all have made this far was because of your luck, and your saying testing your luck is unfair?, stop saying nonsense and continue with the test regulars." Said Lero-lo harshly.

As Lero-lo finished explaining the regulars begin to start banging the shinsoo barrier.

"I guess I'll do this the gamer way." I said as I pushed my hands on the shinsoo barrier.

 _ **Shinsoo resistance + 1 Lvl**_

 _ **Shinsoo resistance + 1 Lvl**_

 _ **Shinsoo resistance + 1 Lvl**_

 _ **Shinsoo resistance + 1 Lvl**_

"Hey what are you doing." Asked Natsu slamming his fist at the barrier and he suddenly went pass through.

"Haha, take that Gray."

"What took you so long idiot." Said gray right beside Natsu.

 _ **Shinsoo resistance + 1 Lvl**_

 _ **Shinsoo resistance + 1 Lvl**_

 _ **Shinsoo resistance + 1 Lvl**_

 _ **Shinsoo resistance + 1 Lvl**_

 _ **Shinsoo resistance + 1 Lvl**_

As my shinsoo resistance went to level ten, I can no longer feel any resistance and passed through.

"It's good you guys passed through." I said to them.

"With this we passed the test." Said Gray.

 **"Riiiiiiiinnnnnggg."**

"Times up, we'll this is a bit of a dissapointment, only four teams passed, luck was certainly not on most of your team today, with this we can proceed to the second part of the test, I'll say it bluntly, only half of you will be passing the test, so this means you will be forming into two teams with six members each, as for our test, we will be playing a game called **MASG** , it stands for Mobile Action Stimulation Game." Explained Lero-lo.

"Let me explain, this games has two sides, each side will be given a home base via a big crystal, your goal is to defend your crystal and destroy the enemies crystal by any means necessary, each side has two mini fortress tower along the way to your crystal, you can use that to fortify your defenses or you can choose bypass the fortress in order to proceed towards the enemies home base and destroy their crystal, as I said, anything goes and anything is permitted, you can also surrender too or knock out all of your opponents and be warped out of the game, so all in all, there are three ways to win the game, knockout all your opponents, make all your opponents surrender, or destroy the enemies crystal, be careful out there, you just might loose your lives, on a sidenote, this has been a popular test that cropped up recently and gives you a taste on what might it be on the upper floors, do try your best I will come again in one hour, choose your team." Explained Lero-lo.

"I'll right, I'm all fired up." Said an exited Natsu.

"Keep your voice down flame brain, so which one do we team up with?." Asked Gray.

"Umm, excuse me, can we team up with you guys." Said a black spiky haired boy wearing green shirt and shorts.

"Yes, please team up with us." Said a white haired boy with a casual attire.

"I'll don't care either way tebayo, I'm just gonna defeat all of them as they come." Said a blonde teen wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"I'll to fine either way for me." I said to them noticing the parallel characters I'm meeting.

"I'm Gon."

"I'm Killua."

"And I'm Naruto."

"Kukuku, so you will be our opponent, it will be a pleasure killing you all, I'm Orochimaru, it's common courtesy to give your name to the ones to whom you kill, no need to tell me yours as you will be dead." Said Orochimaru as he walked away.

"That guys an asshole." Said Natsu.

 **1 hour later.**

"I see that you have formed teams, well then, let's transport you to your respective camps." Said Lero-lo as he snapped his fingers and the rest were transported in a flash of light and each teams arrived in their respected camps.

"Umm, guys you go right ahead I'm guarding our home base." I said to my team.

"You better protect our base or I'll beat you to a pulp." Said Natsu.

"Were burning daylight here, let's go to our first fortress and see what the enemy does." Said Killua as they run towards the base.

 **Orochimaru's Group**

"Come, a good offense this the best defense." Said Orochimaru as he lead his fellow teammates towards his opponents first tower fortress.

 **Natsu's Group.**

"All right, we have appeared at our destination, lookie here, the whole other team is here, let's go, attack!." Shouted Natsu as he dashed towards the other team.

"For once in a while, think flame brain." Shouted Gray.

"Kukuku, that's it?, a frontal attack with no plans at all?, I'll be sure to teach you the reason of your folly and demise." Said Orochimaru as he did some sort of hand signs and then thrusts his hands with palms open to the ground.

 **" Shinsoo summoning: Giant snake Manda!."** Said Orochimaru as a giant violet snake appeared.

"Sick em Manda." Said Orochimaru.

 **Lero-lo POV**

"Hmm we got good prospects with this bunch, one of them is from the snake summoner clan, this is getting interesting."

 **Back at Natsu**

" I don't care, I'll pummel that snake, **Shinsoo: Flame dragons fist!."** Shouted Natsu punching the snake to no effect.

"You fool!, your silly fire can't penertrate Manda's tough snake scales." Shouted Orochimaru.

"Oh yeah, take this." Said Natsu as he inhaled lots of air and shouted.

 **"Shinsoo: Fire dragons roar!."** Shouted Natsu as a large burst of flames erupted from Natsu's mouth forming a large beam of flames towards the snake Manda.

"Kukuku, it's useless you dimwit, you can't out match my great snake Manda."

"I'll cover you Natsu, **Shinsoo: Ice make arrows!."** Shouted Gray having formed many Ice arrows then launched it towards the snake.

Ice began to form in the body of Manda and before long the snake was incased in ice.

"Take that you piece of snake." Said Natsu sure of their victory but heard a laugh from Orochimaru.

"Kukukuku, **SNAP!.** " A single gesture from Orochimaru who snapped his fingers and the ice engulfed Manda broke free from its frozen prison.

"Impossible!." Shouted Natsu.

"Now you see its futile to fight against me, surrender or die." Shouted Orochimaru as he shouted his ultimatum.

"Gon, Killua and Naruto could only gulp as their techniques weren't powerful enough to beat this snake, sure they could help delay the snake but what was the point.

Natsu, Gray, Gon, Killua and Naruto could only sink in despair as they surrendered and Orochimaru and his team bypassed them and the first fortress, the second fortress was basically unmanned so they bypassed that too. They finally arrived at where Zed was guarding his teams crystal.

"Kukuku, your other team members has decided to forfeit, only you are left, will you surrender or will you choose to become snake food for my giant snake Manda." Said Orochimaru.

"Hmm, what a giant snake, come blissey let's show this pest who's boss." Said Zed as a cute pink creature materialized in front of him.

"Is that cute creature your best shot?, kukuku, I don't know whether to laugh or cry, Manda Crush that cute rodent, **TAIL SMASH!.** " Ordered Orochimaru as Manda raised his giant tail and smashed against the cute opponent.

"Blissey **protect!.** " I ordered and a blue barrier began to manifest in front of blissy

As the large dust began to clear, Orochimaru's group's jaws were hanging at an unharmed blissey.

"Hhhhooooow?, impossible." Shouted Orochimaru.

"Blissey, **Dazzling gleam!."** I ordered.

 **"Blissey bliss, Blisssssssssseeeeeeeey!."** Shouted Blissey as a dazzling light formed out of nowhere and attacked Manda the giant snake, not only that but the dazzling gleam is a special move that hits all oponents, Orochimaru and his group never knew what hit them as they all fainted and knocked out warping them out of the game.

 _ **You have leveled up!**_

 _ **You have leveled up!**_

 _ **You have leveled up!**_

 _ **You have leveled up!**_

 _ **You have leveled up!**_

 _ **Supreme Familiar Summoning leveled up!**_

 **Lero-lo's POV:**

Lero-lo observed the match, it was certainly entertaining, especially how the snake summoner mowed down the competition, but he didn't expect the last man standing to turn around the game. Lero-lo spit his soda and did a double take at what he saw, truly it was an unexpected outcome.

 **"WINNER: ZED'S TEAM!."** Shouted Lero-lo at the sound system.

Lero-lo wasn't the only one that was shocked, this was broadcasted live as it is a great source of entertainment towards the tower residents, lots of people where taken off their seats at the outcome of the battle and as a result, Zed's team became a popular contender among the towers inhabitants and quickly became a celebrity.

* * *

 **Name: Zed**

 **Tittle: None**

 **Level: 15**

 **Hp: 15100**

 **Mp: 15280**

 **Str - 25**

 **Vit - 10**

 **Agi - 35**

 **Int - 14**

 **Wis - 14**

 **Luk - 10**

 **Skill points: 70**

 **Money: 3,279,995,000 $**

* * *

 **[Gamers mind] - passive - (Max)**

 **[Gamers Body] - passive - (Max)**

 **[Cooking] – passive – Lvl.75**

 **[Observe] - active - Lvl 11**

 **Portal Making - active - Lvl 1**

 **Manna Affinity - passive - Lvl 1**

 **[The gamer Affinity] - passive - Lvl (Max)**

 **[ID-create] - active - Lvl 1**

 **[ID-escape] - active - Lvl 1**

 **[Multiversal Abyss Auction unlocked] - passive - Lvl (Max)**

 **[Supreme Familiar Summoning] - active- Lvl 76**

 **Mana arrow - active - Lvl 1**

 **Spinning mana arrow -Lvl 7**

 **Portal Making - active - Lvl 10**

 **Shinsoo resistance - passive -Lvl 10**


End file.
